


A Taste of Things to Come

by nan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Traits, Choking, Crying, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mpreg, Naga, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Power Imbalance, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, forced dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: Kito was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Or maybe the very best place at exactly the right time. It really depends and who you ask.





	A Taste of Things to Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bagel_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagel_fish/gifts).



He feels the danger before he knows it’s there. Kito is rubbing sand against his coils, the rough texture nice against smooth, beige and brown scales, before he glances up, wide eyes widening even further when he realizes he’s being watched. 

“My, my. What have we here?” The speaker is smirking, full lips quirked up and Kito knows he’s in trouble. The stranger has broad, muscular shoulders and his tail, while curled, looks long and muscular. But the most obvious sign is the hood; even folded back behind his head and back, partially covered by curling dark hair, it’s clear this is a king cobra. He slithers closer, and Kito refrains from fleeing, knowing he’d wouldn’t make it far at all. “What are you doing, little one?” he continues. 

Kito swallows. “I was just...cleaning my coils…” he says, voice soft. 

The cobra looks up and down, gaze as heavy as a blanket as he takes in the sight in front of him. “What a lovely little thing you are,” he says, reaching out and threading his claws in Kito’s sandy blonde hair. “You’re a hognose, I can tell from your adorable little nose. What's your name, darling?” 

“I-I’m…” those claws are sharp and feel so dangerous against his scalp. “I’m...K-Kito." 

“Hmm. Kito?” The cobra leans closer, arching over him, his tail curling around until Kito is all but swallowed up. “I just ate one like you this morning.” The hand in Kito’s hair moves down to grab his chin and jerk his face up. The cobra smiles, fangs dropping. “Should I eat you too, sweetness? You look like you’d make a delightful snack.” Kito doesn’t reply, eyes painfully wide, and the cobra smiles again, tongue flicking out to taste the fear in the air. “Hmm, delicious.” And he _is_ very delicious looking, wide dark eyes and an adorable upturned nose. He taps his sharp thumb against Kito’s bottom lip. “You needn’t worry. A lovely little thing like you is good for much better things than eating. Call me King.” 

Kito wants to frown but his muscles aren’t working right. “What?” 

King smiles and moves even closer, his big, muscular tail curling around Kito’s, his hand moving from his chin to his throat. “I’ve been looking for a place to drop my eggs.” His other hand moves up to scrape sharp claws against Kito’s abdomen. “And you look like you’d make a wonderful little home for them.” 

Kito moves then, panic exploding into action and he ducks and turned his head to strike, mouth opening wide so his back fangs have room to sink into the corded muscles of King's forearm. His digs his own little claws against King’s shoulders before shoving himself backwards, frantically slithering away, wide eyes focused on him. Despite knowing better, despite knowing that this is a _real_ cobra who’ll know better than to fall for this bluff, he rears up, his false hood opening in defense. 

The wound is barely bleeding and King can feel the gentle venom of the hognose course through him. He tilts his head back and shivers. “How delicious,” he murmurs, licking his fangs. “I like your spirit, little one. You’ve already put up more of a fight than your brother did.” He looks at Kito again and chuckles. “And look at you! All hooded up for me. What an absolute delight!” He presses the tips of his fingers against his lips as if he has a secret. “But shall I show you what a _real_ hood looks like?” He rears up, much like Kito did but so much taller and broader, and when his hood stretches out it’s as if it can blot out the very sun. He sways slowly and rhythmically and Kito feels his nerves calm, his eyes go half lidded. He folds his fake hood back as he watches the mesmerizing display before him. 

The cobra leans closer, never stopping his gentle swaying. “Isn’t it exquisite?” he murmurs, flex his hood open as far as it’ll go, the large dark eyemarks seemingly fixed on the little hognose. “Isn’t it impressive, lovely one?” 

“Y..esss,” Kito says, the word getting dragged out in a soft hiss. 

“Hmm, yes.” The cobra gets his hands back on those narrow shoulders his claws threatening to dig in. “Aren’t you lucky, sweetness?” he shake him gently. “Tell me you’re lucky.”

“Yes,” Kito repeats. “I’m...I’m lucky…”

“Yessss,” King says, eyes narrowed with delight. “You’re so lucky to be chosen.” 

“I’m so lucky to be...be...” Chosen? Chosen! Kito blinks and shakes his head, ripping himself out of Cobra’s hold. He doesn’t want to be _chosen_ for anything at all! He slithers away and feels that big, thick tail tighten around his own. 

“Let go!” Kito yells, turning and digging his claws against King’s tail. He barely makes any kind of dent in the scales and Kito goes into a frenzy, throwing himself into a roll in an attempt to untangle them. He pants before freezing, looking at King helplessly for a moment before falling to the side, curling so that his belly is to the sky. He flutters his eyes and gapes his mouth, a bit of drool escaping from one corner and sliding down his chin. 

King cocks his head, leaning over the little creature. He’s already beginning to emit a musky, rancid smell. “Did you die of fright, my dear? Or perhaps longing stills your heart?” He gazes down at the pretty face, the narrow shoulders and lightly muscled abdomen, before his gaze lowers. The little hognose’s vent is on clear display and King’s smile widens. What a _tease_.His own penis shifts in his vent and slowly extends out, deep purple and heavily barbed. He runs a hand over its impressive length before slithering up, slamming his hips down and entering the little vent savagely, dick pressing into the cloaca. He’s too big, he can feel it and he grins triumphantly at being the first and only to stretch this little creature wide. 

Kito’s eyes open and he gasps, hands immediately going up and pushing against King’s chest. “Stop, take it… _out_ ,” he says before leaning up and biting once, twice, three times before King gets a hand around his throat and slams him to the ground. 

“While your bites are delightful, you’re out of venom,” he says, tail coiling around Kito’s. “Besides, we wouldn’t want you to break your little fangs, would we?” He pulls out before shoving back into those plush insides, lips drawing back in a snarl. “The bearer of my eggs will be absolutely perfect.” 

Kito claws at him. “Sto-” 

“Or I could kill you and fuck your corpse in the dirt,” King says, hand tightening around his throat as he starts pumping harder against Kito, his dick bullying its way deeper and deeper. “Would that be preferable, my dear? Is that why you struggle so?” His presses his fangs against Kito’s neck, biting gently and horribly even as his cock digs in deeper, opening Kito up further. 

“No _oo_ , please, I’m sorry,” Kito pants, turning his head. “I-I’m sorry!” 

King forces his face back so that they’re staring at each other. “What are you sorry about, darling?” he coos. “Are you sorry for struggling?” 

Kito closes his eyes before snapping them back open when King squeezes his jaw threateningly. “Yes,” he says before crying out when King fucks in as deeply as he can and stays lodged there, splitting him impossibly open. “I-I’m sorry for struggling.” 

“Hmm, good,” King says, flexing his hips and avidly watches the pain travel over Kito’s face. “And what is it that you want? If it’s not for me to fuck your corpse into the dirt, it’s what?” He smiles. “Be descriptive.” 

Kito looks up into merciless eyes and feels his own wetten. “I--you’re gonna--I want you to f-fuck me-” 

“ _How_ do you want me to fuck you?” King asks, resting his chin in one hand, smirking down at Kito as he circles his hips minutely. 

“I-I want you to, _ah_ , fuck me...h-hard and deep?”

“Yes?” 

Kito closes his eyes. “And I want you to...to plant your eggs in me,” he finishes and, breaks free of King’s hold on his chin to turn away and sob, covering his face with his hands. 

King pauses, a pleased little smile playing at his mouth. “That’s better,” he says, reaching down to stroke at Kito’s stomach. “I hope I wasn’t too rough on you. I merely wanted to let you make your choice.” He reaches down and forces Kito to face him. Ignoring his tears, he presses a kiss against his panting mouth. “You’ve made the right one. Someone as beautiful as you shouldn’t be used and thrown away.” He resumes his gentle thrusting. “You should be used over and _over_ again.” He moans. “You’re going to be so beautiful when you’re fat with my eggs.” 

Kito moans, scrunching his face up. He’s so full and the barbs are unforgiving, pressing against his tender insides. On a particularly hard thrust he jerks, his tail lashing and curling around King’s. 

“Hmm, yes, was that good, dear?” King murmurs, gripping him tighter and thrusting harder. “Are you enjoying yourself now that your little snit fit is over?” 

Kito whines. “ _No_ ,” he says. “I-I’m not, how could I?” 

“Hmm, how indeed?” King pulls his hips up until his cock slips out. He reaches down to stroke it a couple of times before pressing the head just barely against Kito’s vent. “Look how your little hole gapes and whines for me,” he murmurs. 

“It’s not--”

King grabs him by the hair and jerks his head up. “Yes it it,” he hisses. “Look at it.”

Kito whines and looks down. His vent _is_ wide and mouthing the air and he sobs, hands going up to grab King’s hand in his hair. “Sto-”

“Do you see it?” King leans down and seals his mouth over the hole, his long, dexterous tongue sinking in. Kito moans lowly, can’t help but watch as King closes his eyes and tilts his head, jaw working as he all but makes out with Kito’s hole. It feels _good_ and Kito struggles again, tail curling around King’s as he fights against the hand in his hair. He can feel his dick shift inside his vent, can feel it King’s tongue lick at it, and when King pulls away Kito’s dick strains up, pale pink with small barbs around the head. 

“How lovely,” King says, stretching back atop him. The grip in Kito’s hair never loosens as King presses his mouth against his in a sloppy kiss. His large, barbed dick spars with Kito’s for a moment before it presses against the underside, nuzzling against the stretched hole. King slams his hips down and stuffs his cock back inside. Kito screams against his mouth and King pulls back. “Yessss, let me hear your pleasure,” he murmurs under Kito’s loud panting. “Tell me how you like it, lovely.” He releases Kito’s hair to instead brace himself over him, watching his face as he plows into him. 

Kito whines. His vent is too spread open with his cock out and King’s pressing in. It feels like King’s barbs are rubbing his insides raw and his length and girth stretch Kito out impossibly and it hurts and feels good all at once and _he doesn’t understand how that’s even possible._ King starts pumping into him fast and hard and Kito gasps as he’s jerked back and forth on the ground. Instinctively he grabs hold of King’s biceps for support and looks up to see King smiling down at him. 

“Lovely little thing,” King says, going to his elbows so he can tangle his sharp fingers in Kito’s hair. “Best brace yourself, little one,” he says, lips curling up.

Kito doesn’t understand until he painfully does. King starts pounding into him relentless, pulling his cock out most of the way and slamming it back in. Kito’s vent makes a sloppy, squelching noise with each thrust inward and King keeps shifting his hips so his cock stabs in different directions. 

Kito whines and cries as he’s split open and stretched part. His insides feel bruised and beaten and it keeps getting worse and his cock is still so hard and dripping. King’s forearm drops across his neck and Kito gasps uselessly, airflow restricted. He claws at King, his nails digging in as he struggles for air.

“Hmmmm, yessss,” King says, lips curling back and fangs dropped as he stares down at Kito’s adorable, panicked face. “Yes, show me that precious face, sweetheart. Show me how scared you are. And show me,” he slams in and stays there, “how much you like this.” He grinds in, his abdomen pressing against Kito’s hard cock. 

Kito whines noiselessly and shudders and he can feel his orgasm coming. That in addition to the air deprivation makes him lightheaded and he snarls instinctively as he comes, hips pumping upward. 

“Oh, lovely,” King says and he pulls his forearm away from Kito’s throat only to curl around him, face buried in his hair, arms locked around his shoulders, tail curling around his as he buries his thick cock inside and comes, pouring thickly and filling Kito up. Still gasping for air, Kito throws his head back.

“So...it’s so hot,” he mutters, eyes squeezing shut. “It’s so hot….”

King pants against his ear and huffs a quiet laugh. “Oh yes, sweetheart. It’s so, so hot.” He presses a sloppy kiss against Kito’s ear. He pulls out gently and Kito moans. He wants to curl up on his side but King keeps him belly up when he tries, so he folds his arms over his face instead, hiding that way. He came. He came while this overconfident cobra fucked him. He can feel King over him and he looks up. King’s cock is still hanging out but a second one is emerging. It is long and smooth and the head is wide. Kito realizes what it is right as King presses it against his sloppy vent and pushes in.

“No!” Kito yells and tries to curl over. King catches him and laughs against his face.

“Where are you going? This is the most important _part_ ,” he says as that ovipositor slithers up and inside. 

“No!” Kito says, managing to turn away; the ovipositor doesn’t slip out and King hugs him from behind nuzzling against his ear. 

“It’s locked in, my dear,” he murmurs. “There’s nowhere for you to go now.” He reclines backwards, forcing Kito to lie on him, back to front. “You asked for this, remember? I allowed you a choice and this is what you chose.” His breath hitches and he pulls Kito closer. “Here comes the first one.” 

Kito whines and can’t help but look down. There’s a bulge traveling slowly down the cock and and when it reaches him, he whines, cringing as it forces its way into his vent. His stomach is already full from the massive amount of come King unloaded into him so although the egg feels massive, he can’t see it settle. This goes on a few more times and Kito feels heavier and heavier and yet somehow emptier and emptier. He can see his stomach bulging out as he’s filled up; it's rounded upwards and hurts. 

“Stop, please,” he finally whines and turns his head away when King chuckles breathlessly in his ear. 

“Sorry, sweet,” he murmurs and despite the apology, humor laces his voice. “Cobras have clutches as high as 40. We’ll be here for a little while.”

“Nooo, I’m too...I’m too full, I’m gonna throw up,” Kito says.

“Ssshhh, you’re fine,” King says soothingly. “You do whatever you need to do but,” he cuddles deeper against him, shuddering. “You’re taking all my eggs.” 

Kito doesn’t throw up. He gets fuller and fuller, his head lolling back on King’s shoulder, arms limp at his sides. His stomach is round as if he’d eaten a huge meal but it’s uneven, indistinct lumps pushing upwards. King finally sighs and that long ovipositor withdraws, sliding back into King’s vent. King wraps his arms around Kito’s midsection, his hands tender as he rests them on the fullest spot. 

“Look at you,” he whispers. “You’re so beautiful.” Kito doesn’t respond, seemingly comatose, and King shakes him. “Come back to me, sweet. Look what we’ve done together.”

Kito closes his eyes and shakes his head. “No...I don’t…” 

“Oh yes.” King twines his fingers in Kito’s and forces them on his stomach, though Kito struggles away from him. “Look what we’ve done to you. You’re beautiful.” 

“Noooo,” Kito moans, shaking his head. “Stop-”

“There’s nothing to stop now.” King reaches up and wipes his tears away. “It’s done. We’ve done it.” He curls his arms back around Kito and nuzzles his nose against his ear, his neck, his cheek. “We’ve done it.” 

Kito wants to cringe away from him but he doesn’t. He doesn’t have anywhere to go. He can’t fight back. Ears full of King’s whispers and stomach full of his eggs, Kito closes his eyes and yields to this new, unexpected future.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first time writing most of these things so I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
